


seventy-six seconds minus one hundred

by ushijima ebooks (bokutowl)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, M/M, close encounters of the first second and third kind, farmer!Ushijima, military!Fukurodani and Nekoma, police!Karasuno, researchers!Oikawa and Iwaizumi, short chapters but long fic, this is like Signs meets Independence Day, what the actual fuck have i done, will have much more mature themes later on in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutowl/pseuds/ushijima%20ebooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi reckoned he had terrible luck-- from a cow of his getting stolen, to the near-destruction of the Earth, to everything in between, shit like this shouldn't be happening in Japan.<br/>This was the kind of stuff for those American movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seventy-six seconds minus one hundred

**Author's Note:**

> the chapters are probably gonna be short (1,500-3,000 words) but boy howdy is this gonna be a long fic. since there might be triggers in some singular chapters that aren't in others, i'll just put the triggers for the chapter here.  
> (none for chapter 1)

**& &&&&&-1997-&&&&**

_The sky was bright._

_“Wakatoshi.” The moment his father spoke, the little boy squinted away tears and glanced to the side, arms crossed over his small chest and lips pulled into a frown. Eyebrows drawing together, the father bent down to be at eye-level with his son. One knee now in the dirt, the man sighed, “Wakatoshi, look at me.”_

_The little boy didn’t spare a look, rather choosing to give his attention to the rows upon rows of sprouting plants on his family’s farm. He puffed his cheeks out, hiccupping a sob. “S’not my fault.” Raising a single fist, he rubbed at the forming bruise on his cheek._

_“You know you can’t get angry every single time someone talks to you.”_

_Wakatoshi didn’t respond._

_“You have to look at me sometime, too.”_

_“…Hrmm.” Another sigh, and the young boy’s father placed his hands on his son’s shoulders._

_“What did I tell you to do when you start to get angry?”_

_At first, Wakatoshi didn’t respond, and it looked like he wasn’t going to— his eyebrows were drawn down, his tear-stained cheeks were puffed, and his brownish-green eyes were back to looking at the dirt. But then his feet fidgeted a bit, and he mumbled, “To count.”_

_“To count what?”_

_“Down from one hundred.” His father nodded._

_“And did you do that this time?” Wakatoshi shook his head, finally choosing to look up, eyes regaining their tears, and a hand reaching out to grab onto his father’s shirt. He hiccupped another sob, shuffling closer to rest his head on his father’s shoulder._

_“I forgot to. Sh-Shinta said mean things about Momma.”_

_Wrapping his arms around his son, the father rubbed Wakatoshi’s head. “Next time, don’t listen to them, okay? And if you do, count.” He heard the beginning of another sob, and he pulled Wakatoshi closer. “C’mon. One-hundred.”_

_“N-Ninety-nine.”_

_“Ninety-eight.”_

_“N-Ninety-seven.” With every number his shoulder relaxed a bit, his fists relaxing and tears drying._

**& &&&&&-2016-&&&&&**

“When did you notice the cow was gone?” Ushijima’s mouth pulled into an even deeper frown, fingers tapping on the table before him. He really did hate having people over in his home, even if those "people" were a police officer—nonetheless, he clicked his tongue before giving his clipped answer.

“Yesterday morning.” The officer nodded, scribbling something on his notepad.

It was still early in the day, thank goodness, with the sun barely shining in the sky. Ushijima noted the lines of light that were crisscrossing on his wooden kitchen floorboards as he waited for the officer sitting across from him to speak again.

“Have you ever lost a cow bef—”

“No.” Maybe it came out a little bit harsher than he had intended. Ushijima wasn’t one to care either way. “And a cow wasn’t lost _this_ time.” The officer obviously heard the implication in the other’s tone.

Regardless, the officer sunk back a tad in his seat, giving a shaky glance to the long-forgotten cup of complimentary water that had been given to him at the beginning of his visit about twenty minutes prior. And it was quiet again, the officer going back to scratching on the notepad, giving Ushijima the occasional worried glance up.

There had only been one time before this in Ushijima’s recent memory that a police officer had come to the property, and that had been literally years ago. So long ago that Ushijima had at first debated not even calling them; but an _entire_ cow went missing and such a thing shouldn’t be overlooked.

(And, okay, maybe that cow was one of his favorites. She listened to him the best.)

“Is there anything else you’d like to add to your statement, sir?” Ushijima glanced to the side, glanced up, furrowed his eyebrows, then shook his head with a loudly-heaved sigh. The officer nodded slowly, standing up out of his seat. Once Ushijima did the same, the officer bowed very curtly. “I’ll be taking the info we have back to the station, and we should be getting back to you as soon as possible.”

“And how long is ‘as soon as possible?’” Ushijima crossed his arms over his chest.

The officer turned sheepish again, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well,” he began, as if he were racking his brain for a good combination of words to use, “I doubt it’ll take that long. I mean, this is the only cow-case but some weird stuff has been happening at other farms that isn’t happening her—“

“ _What._ ” And the officer paled, hand dropping to his side. That was _obviously_ something he wasn’t supposed to say, if his reaction was anything to go by, and it only caused Ushijima to be even more wary of the situation.

“I mean— Uh, like. You know. Weird stuff.”

Ushijima just stared, hoping that the officer would know to continue.

“Like—y’know— u-uh, I can’t really tell you, sir.” It only took a moment.

“Get off my property.”

“But—”

“ _Now._ ”

The moment the officer was gone, Ushijima shut the front door probably harder than necessary, a hard breath exhaling from his nose. This was irritating. Very irritating. A cow getting stolen, a police officer acting weird as hell— the young man took another deep breath, placing his hands behind his head.

“One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven…”

_____

“The only farm in Miyagi?”

“The only farm in Miyagi.” Oikawa tapped a pen to his mouth at the prompt response, his eyes focused more on the file in front of him than on anything else in the entire room— the green screens and buzzing monitors of thousands in government funding were like background noise.  

It really was quite an interesting case; every single farm in the entire Miyagi prefecture, every single field of crops, had some sort of symbol. Whether it be small or large, something was there—except for one single farm.

The farm currently in the possession of Ushijima Wakatoshi, a 25 year-old college graduate, was the only farm in the prefecture to not have crops tampered with.

There was literally absolutely nothing of importance setting out that farm from the others, save for the fact that it seemed to be the only one to not have some crops flattened. That was it. No one in the research department had been out there, so no one had any kind of idea if there was some kind of other reason it was set apart from the other farms. All data stopped.

Flipping the file closed and leaning back in his chair, the young researcher propped his feet on the meeting table, much to the dismay of the only other person in the room.

“Oi. Shittykawa. Get your feet off.” After promptly ignoring the command with a smile and turning his gaze towards the ceiling, the brunette put his hands behind his head.

“Ne, Iwa-chan, I think we should go out there.”

“If you don’t move your fucking feet—”

“After all, something’s got to be special about it if something that’s been happening to _all_ the farms isn’t happening there while something that isn’t happening to _any_ of the farms is happening there.” And Oikawa was about to continue, but he was promptly kicked out of his seat, landing face down onto the tiled floor. Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest, leaning down to pick up the file that his fallen coworker had dropped.

“Do you think he’s just gonna let us on his farm?”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Oikawa pulled himself off the floor, getting back into his chair but this time— _smartly_ — not putting his feet on the table again. “Surely if we tell him what could possibly be _at stake_ , he'll be reasonable enough to grant us permission to stay on his farm for a bit.”

“Tell him? Tell some farmer _classified information_?” The brunette shrugged, tapping his fingers on the table before pointing to the file in Iwaizumi’s hands.

“Apparently he has no immediate family that visits, nor does he venture into town that often. He’d be regarded as a myth if he didn’t sell food at the end of every other growing season.” His smile returning, Oikawa placed a finger to his lips. “If there’s anyone we have to tell, it should be the recluse, right?”

Iwaizumi sighed, looked down at the file for a moment, and then nodded. “Fine. We have to ask the higher-ups first before we do anything.”

“Mmm, they'll say yes. I'm positive.” Oikawa had already reasoned that their branch had already exhausted all other opportunities; completely annexing the area and shoving everyone out with no explanation was clearly out of the picture because of the happenings on the other farms— this all needed to stay as far under the radar as possible, and nothing rang on the radar louder than government signs.

“The question is what if they _don’t_.” Standing up, Oikawa waved his finger at his coworker, strolling over to finally giving the buzzing monitors his attention.

“Ah, ah, ah, Iwa-chan. Think pos~i~tive~! They say being negative is bad for your skin.” The smiling brunette didn’t even have to look to know that a vein probably popped on his companion’s forehead, so he didn’t bother to turn around in the first place. Regardless, he reasoned it probably better to keep his grin aimed at the screens. “We’ll get permission.”

Iwaizumi grumbled something to himself before taking the seat next to Oikawa, his chin resting on his palm as he frowned towards the monitors— dozens of flickering images detailing various sightings across the world on every single one.

“They don't have too many other fuckin’ options.”

**Author's Note:**

> this'll be updated on a weekly basis! next chapter will be next thursday night. please leave your thoughts so far!! characters you'd like to see, predictions, etc. <3


End file.
